


Boy and Horse

by pr_squared



Series: Goblins [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Goblins, Other, POV Nonhuman, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: The Goblins of the Pinnacle Mountains train their first male men
Series: Goblins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a version of this tale once.  
> I understand that my past efforts may have evoked confusion or boredom.  
> The previous posting of this tale evoked a terribly angry response from a reader.  
> I think that I violated the inviolate boundaries of some cherished canon.  
> I took it down.  
> I re-read it and revised it a bit. I divorced it from all fandoms, though it remains highly derivative.  
> It's well in keeping with my theme of humans regarded as subhuman creatures by humans or others.  
> Acknowledging a debt to IronHawk-R and theirishdreamer on DeviantArt.  
> All shortcomings are mine.

The day grew late. Shadows lengthened and the green-skinned goblin Pippa Fairbairn from Osgyth on the north slope of the rugged Pinnacle Mountains felt her strong, chestnut-haired mount tiring under her.

Juggz' chest heaved. Her heavy breasts jiggled with each stride. The path was steep and the day had been long. She sprayed saliva around her ironwood bit with each labored breath.

She wore only her tack. An animal may be unclothed but one never thinks of her as naked. Her once pink skin was tanned a pleasing brown and marked with the leavings of her rider’s crop and spurs. Some marks were old and faded. Others were fresh and a brighter red. 

Pippa gave the sweating, exhausted brown-haired mumsy a sharp kick and brought her back to pace. They had covered many leagues from Northgate and made good time but the campsite still lay a fair way ahead. “Not far now, Juggz,” she said encouragingly. “Not far now.” Her red goblin eyes searched the horizon. Pippa stroked the loyal mumsy’s cheek fondly but wrinkled her hooked green nose in distaste at the slimy drool that dribbled wetly from the corner of Juggz' bitted mouth.

Juggz ran bravely on. She was a good mount, tractable and well-conditioned. 

The trail became yet more narrow and steep. Pippa brought her tired mumsy to an easy walk and let her pick her own careful way among the scattered stones. Juggz’ pace slowed. Her full breasts waggled with each step and her breathing gradually calmed. The grade then gradually gentled and the trail broadened again. Pippa snapped her spurs against Juggz' flanks and the sturdy, faithful mount sighed but promptly came back to speed. The campsite lay ahead to the left – a well-marked fire circle, a secure, if crudely constructed pen, and a freshwater spring. Suddenly, Juggz saw the familiar resting place and picked up her pace, despite her fatigue. Pippa smiled. The smart old mumsie knew that dinner and rest awaited. The crest remained a ways ahead. 

“Whoa now, girl.” Pippa pulled back on the reins sharply. 

Juggz stopped and shuddered. She sighed deeply, uncertain whether she had the strength for another single step. 

“Mount!” Promptly, Juggz went down on one knee so that her diminutive rider might dismount more easily. 

Pippa slipped from the saddle. She was tired and hungry too. “Kneel.” Juggz knelt as she had been trained, back straight and ankles crossed. Kneeling, she was unable either to kick or flee. Pippa quickly secured her hobble. Juggz was a well-behaved man but there was a right way to do things and a wrong way, especially this far from home. Kneeling, Juggz was still more than a head taller than her green skinned goblin rider though none might question who commanded and who obeyed. Two copper ladles hung on a rack near the spring, one larger and one smaller. Pippa watered her mount generously before she drank herself. 

Pippa took one of Jugg’s full, heavy breasts in her green-skinned hand and brought her lips to the ripe nipple. The mumsy quivered but did not move. Pippa suckled and the warm, sweet milk gushed into her mouth. She drank once more and then again. Juggz was a mumsy, a female man who had given birth. With one heavy breast finally emptied, Pippa drank fully from the other. Having taken the edge off her hunger, Pippa looked up at her obedient mount and smiled. She burped contentedly. “Thank you, girl.” She stroked Juggz’ cheek fondly. Juggz was one of her best mounts. The mumsy was reliable on the trail and bred easily. Every second spring, they let one of the Crookedfingers’ yoobs cover her a time or two and nine months later she dropped a bratling. Her abundant milk was rich and sweet. 

Juggz basked in Pippa’s favor like a lizard in the sun. She had come to fear her disfavor more than her lash. She had experienced both.

Pippa removed Juggz’ saddle but left her securely bitted and bridled. She saw that Juggz half-watched her while she set up camp and started a fire. What exactly passed through her mannish mind was a mystery and the topic of much goblin speculation and humor. Juggz showed a bit more enthusiasm when Pippa opened the bin where the man-feed was stored. Pippa filled a feedbag and added a sprinkle of special herbs. She slipped the first few pellets into Juggz’ eager mouth before letting the hungry mumsy lower her head into the bag and feed.

Eating with her ironwood bit in place was somewhat of a challenge but hunger was incentive enough and Juggz had more than adequate experience. Juggz had to grasp the pellets with her lips and raise her head to let them drop past her bit.

Pippa let her mount eat and saw to her own dinner. She peeled off her thin leather riding gloves and roasted sausages over a heartening fire. She found a last apple in her saddlebags. Both finished about the same time. Pippa gave Juggz the apple core and watered her again. Pippa snapped a lead to Juggz’ nose ring. She brought the still-tired mumsy to her feet and led her to the waiting pen. Restrained by her hobble, Juggz stumbled gamely after her. 

“Man-shit!” The odor was unmistakable. Whoever used the pen last might have mucked it more thoroughly. A sharp slap on Juggz’ bare, muscular rump encouraged her to step into the pen. Pippa swung the gate closed and secured it. She saw Juggz abruptly stand straight and still for a moment. The unabashed mumsy discharged a torrent of urine and then looked around for a drier, cleaner place to lie down and spend the night. Pippa shook her head and left to attend to her own necessaries and sleeping gear.

Juggz was truly exhausted and sleep came easily. She was well accustomed to her restraints and fully used to her life among the goblins. She rarely thought of her life before her capture except when the gobs brought a frightened, new girl to the stable. She knew that the unfortunate would soon learn the simple lesson that prompt obedience brought safety and stubborn rebellion brought only pain and suffering. Juggz much preferred the rigors of carrying her rider on the trail to boredom in the close confines of the stable. She liked the sun and wind on her bare skin much more than the fetid air of the stable. She enjoyed the feel of a skilled rider in her saddle. Seeing other girls in the stable, harnessed and hobbled like herself, or the gelded yoobs weeping in their pens, eating, shitting, and growing fat, only reminded her of her abject state. 

One thought, though, troubled her often in the brief moment between wakefulness and sleep. What had become of her last baby – a girl child born at the start of winter? She had named her “Tiny.” She always named them Tiny- baby girls and boys both – because they were so small - and she always loved them. 

In the first light before dawn, Juggz stood impatiently at the gate. Pippa’s crooked goblin nose detected the pile of fresh excrement before her eyes found it. A mound of man-shit steamed in the chill morning air. She led Juggz from the pen, watered, and fed her. While Juggz ate, Pippa put on her riding gloves and mucked the pen with the shovel that had been so helpfully provided. She left it cleaner than she found it. That chore completed to her satisfaction, Pippa watered her mount. She broke her fast with Juggz’ rich milk, packed her saddle bags, and saddled her mount. Soon they were on the trail again.

One difficult hour more and they finally crested the high pass. The rest of the journey was downhill and doubly treacherous. Unchecked, a mount might accelerate downhill recklessly and threaten her rider’s control. She might lose her balance and fall. However, Pippa was an experienced rider and Juggz was a sturdy and sure-footed animal. They made the long run home to Osgyth on Juggz’ strong legs in less than a day.

THe watch geese squawked. Pippa waved to the gate guards and rode into the settlement. The young gobs were overjoyed to see Pippa return home. The wilds were dangerous with prowling troglodytes and marauding man gangs. Bobbers, an olive-skinned, black-haired gob lad, reached up and grabbed Juggz’ bridle. Pippa slipped from the saddle without even bringing her mount to her knees. Bobbers yanked Juggz’ head sharply down and snapped a lead onto her nose ring. 

“Did you see any troggies? Bobbers asked excitedly.

“News from Northgate?” Lanzo asked, breathless.

Pippa grinned and said, "Later." She peeled off her riding gloves and headed to her cottage at a trot.

Denk and Lanzo rushed to help Bobbers. They freed Juggz of her saddle and led the tired, filthy man to the stable.

The young gobs, no taller than Jugg’s waist, brought the weary mumsy to her knees and placed her hobble. They had vast experience and an easy confidence managing the powerful animals so much larger than themselves. They removed her bit and bridle. She knew them well and let them do as they needed. Unfamiliar gobs and goblins made her anxious. Goblin sprouts were the worst, being so unpredictable. Glad to be rid of the bit, Juggz worked her jaw open and closed.

The gobs spoke fondly to her. Their words had little meaning to her. However, she sensed approval in their tone and took comfort. While the gobs who lived in town or worked in the stables readily learned mannish speech, a man might only be taught to understand a few simple commands in the goblin tongue and none could speak it.

They let her eat and drink to her heart’s content and then they secured her spread-eagle on the grooming stand and freed her from her harness. Her nose ring was attached to the upright post. Her ankles were secured to stays set in the floor about shoulders’ width apart. Her wrists were freed from her harness and secured outspread to the cross piece. 

With their olive six-fingered hands, they washed her hair thoroughly and soaped up her strong, lean body down to her five-toed feet and five-fingered toes. Her muscular rump displayed her well healed brand. A ring through her left labium majoris carried the tag that marked her as Pippa’s personal property. The mumsy seemed to be enjoying all the attention. The young gobs always did their very best for Pippa’s favorite mount.  
Juggz closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of their busy hands on her tired body. She was so weary. Given a choice, she would rather be clean and she had long ago overcome any aversion to the touch of the goblins’ six-fingered hands. She snorted at the recollection that once she had had ‘private parts.’

Denk ran his soapy hand between her strong buttocks. Juggz shuddered and sighed aloud when his long olive fingers brushed her sex. She shifted her hips to increase the contact to the full extent allowed by her restraints.

“Behave!” Denk slapped her ass sharply and continued her grooming. He looked at Lanzo and they both laughed. 

Lanzo looked at Denk. “Girl-fucker!” he teased.

Denk shook his head in distaste. “Why are whores so cheap in Osgyth?” 

“Why?” Lanzo played along.

“The goblins have to compete with the girls!” Denk sputtered.

Osgyth was the center of man training in the Goblin Federation. Stables in the Federation housed more than one thousand men. With proper care a man might serve 10-15 years and a hundred new mounts were needed each year. Some men were taken in raids. More were just purchased from other men in the thriving market in Wenden Lofts.

Their words meant nothing to Juggz. Her thoughts wandered. Twice last spring, they had secured her to the breeding stand. Twice, an unseen yoob had thrust himself into her. She had felt his sweating body against hers but she had never seen him. She felt her traitorous body accommodate itself to his assault. She could smell him and hear him grunt. Pippa had stood with her to comfort her.

Juggz thought of Tiny, her last baby girl. She remembered the pain of childbirth and the joy of holding her baby in her arms. All her babies had been borne in winter. In winter, work rarely took her far from home. The gobs rigged up some sort of harness so that she might keep her baby at her breast while she powered the mill that ground the grain or pulled a plow or harrow. Spring came and the goblins took Tiny away– like always. What had become of the little thing? Except for Boy, she had never seen a mannish brat, female or male, in the goblin stables. Some of the men whispered about a special stable where mannish brats were reared and trained as goblin mounts. However, she had never met a girl or mumsy who was the product of such training. And what happens to the boys, she asked herself. My breasts are so aching full, she thought as she drifted into sleep.

Pippa hugged her excited sprouts, Sukie and Lem, and stowed her gear. Odovacar, Pippa’s husband, saw her arrive and came in from the fields. She gave him a brief hug and whispered a promise of more, then walked to the stable to check on her mount. “Make certain you milk her before you put her down for the night,” Pippa reminded the gobs. The Crookedfingers’ yoob had covered Juggz the spring before. She had dropped a chubby bratling at the start of winter and she was still in milk. 


	2. Capture

Alice Tompkins, her older sister Sylvia, and Sylvia’s eight-year-old son, Timmy, gathered mushrooms at the edge of the forest. The young women carefully searched in all the shaded places where mushrooms might prosper. The boy roamed aimlessly as boys do, running and climbing, falling and jumping, battling make believe goblins, trogs, and all manner of imaginary creatures.

Sadly, not all perils are fantasy. Four goblin marauders emerged from seeming nowhere – 2 gobs and 2 goblins. Their mounts were female men, collared and harnessed, unclothed except for their tack. Short chains bound their cuffed wrists to their leather collars. Their cuffed upper arms were fettered behind their backs with just enough slack to allow the back and forth movement necessary for bipedal locomotion but not too much to encourage mischief. Saddles were secured by a belly cinch that girdled the lower chest under their mammillae. Shoulder straps passed over their strong shoulders to join over the breast bone in a single strap that passed between their mammillae and fastened to the belly cinch. “Y” shape tail straps dropped from the back of their saddles and passed between their muscular thighs on either side of their labia, joined over their mons, and fastened to the belly cinch. A mount could urinate or defecate without soiling her tack. Nose rings, bridles, and bits distorted their faces and gave them an “other” appearance.

Alice and Sylvia saw the goblins and ran. The women ran but they could not outrun the well-conditioned mounts and their diminutive riders. The powerful animals were trained for speed and endurance. Their strength was enhanced by goblin herbs and orc magic. 

Lil Bracegirdle spurred Blossom to the chase. She raised her crossbow. The special bolts were a bit longer than usual and tipped with a paralyzing poison. None could match goblin herb craft, which provided both the poison and the concoctions used to strengthen their mounts. Behind the point, a wide collar limited penetration and damage to the quarry. When a bolt lay in the groove, the collar lay just beyond the stave. Another bolt lay notched and ready in a second crossbow that hung from her saddle.

Alice ran and her broad backside offered a tempting target. The bolt struck her, just above her left hip and tore through her cloth tunic. More surprised more than injured, Alice squealed but ran on. However, her strides quickly became ungainly. After a half-dozen strides, she collapsed and hit the ground hard – momentarily breathless and stunned.

Lil brought her Blossom, a brown haired mumsy, to an abrupt halt and leaped from the saddle. She had perhaps a minute before the poison wore off. “Stay!” she shouted and the well-trained mount knew her role. Lil jumped on the prostrate girl. She landed with both knees on the girl’s back. With a ‘whoosh,’ Alice lost her breath. Lil quickly tied her unresisting wrists behind her back, her goblin strength well out of proportion to her diminutive size. Then she tied the girl’s ankles.

Wrists and ankles tied, the desperate girl could not escape. Lil took a step back and a deep breath. Lil drew her knife. Lil slit the girl’s tunic neck to hem and pulled it free. She did the same with the girl’s now soiled underclothes. Lil slapped Alice’s bare ass as she moved away, her green six-fingered hand against the girl’s pale white skin; a first demonstration of her mastery. Alice trembled in fear and struggled in her bonds. Clad only in her boots, Alice lay weeping, bound, naked, and helpless in a puddle of urine. 

Lil ignored her weeping and pushed her hand between the wiggling girl’s thighs. A quick examination found that she was still a girl. She had never dropped a brat. A female man who had never given birth was termed a “girl.” A female who had dropped a brat was called a “mumsy.” 

Blossom waited patiently, neither tethered nor hobbled. She made no effort to escape. Rather she seemed somehow to share in the thrill of the chase. Blossom took real pleasure in her rider’s triumph. Curiously, the mannish mount seemed to identify more with her goblin rider than with the helpless man. 

Pippa Fairbairn on Juggz, her chestnut haired mumsy, shot at Sylvia and missed. Juggz' milk-heavy breasts jiggled as she ran.

Lafe Diggle on his Fancy, a brown-haired girl, chased Sylvia back toward Alfie Hornblower and his light tawny-haired Princesz. Alfie shot and missed with his first shot but dropped the man with his second crossbow.  
As she fell, Sylvia screamed for her son, “Timmy!” “Timmy!” Sylvia screamed again. The drug had less effect on her than it had on her sister. Alfie grabbed one of Sylvia’s arms and Lafe the other with goblin strength that belied their size. Princesz and Fancy waited patiently. Sylvia fought the smaller gobs desperately. In mere heartbeats, though, she too was subdued, bound and stripped. Once bound and naked, she lost all will to resist. They always did.  
“Timmy!” she screamed one more time before Lafe gagged her.

“Mommy!” came a voice from nowhere. The goblins looked around but could not find the origin of the plaintive voice. “Mommy!”

The two men, one girl and one mumsy, were roughly gagged, collared, and leashed, Alfie dragged the naked captives stumbling back to camp. Lil and Lafe applied their whips vigorously. The captives screamed and cried through their gags but they moved as directed. They had little appetite for pain and so very much to learn.

“Timmy!” Her gag muffled Sylvia’s cry. “Timmy!” No one answered.

The goblins tied their captives to a stout tree branch. Once broken and trained, the price of a sturdy girl or mumsy could support a family for a year. Lafe and Pippa milked the tired mounts who needed it while Alfie tended the fire and Lil kept first watch. Any rescue attempt was unlikely and the slow to react mannish militias posed little threat.

The camp grew quiet. Sylvia stopped crying long enough to consider her plight. Where was her son, Timmy? She was naked and gagged. Her wrists were bound but her legs were free. A thick rope tethered her collar to a tree. The goblins appeared busy with their chores. Her younger sister Alice was still hysterical –thrashing about to the limits of her restraints, alternating shrieking and weeping. Somehow, Sylvia got her sister Alice’s attention and urged the panic-stricken girl to be still. And Timmy, where was Timmy? Sylvia spit out her gag. Methodically, she set about chewing her way through the thick tether. The damned goblins continued about their business unaware. Once Sylvia freed herself, she set about freeing her younger sister Alice from her tether. They stayed quiet and waited. A single quarter moon illuminated the night when the two escaped, naked and their wrists still bound.

Alfie cursed his inattention and raised the alarm but they lost more precious time saddling their mounts.

Sylva and Alice, ran. They ran hoping to win some distance on their pursuers but Sylvia knew of the goblins’ unnatural night vision. She and her sister simply could not outrun the well-conditioned mounts. She had a plan though, and they ran.

The goblins quickly saddled their mounts and galloped after them – back through the forest and back towards the village in the dark, guided by their night vision. The rough ground slowed their pursuit. They split up to cover more ground and still found no sign of their one-time captives.

Sylvia and Alice watched from deep in hiding as the gobs and their mounts thundered past. They hunkered down and finally allowed themselves a glimmer of hope that they had perhaps won free. Sylvia stared through the darkness, seeking her son Timmy in vain.

Pippa on her chestnut Juggz searched and found nothing. Lil on Blossom and Alfie on his tawny-haired Princesz searched and found nothing. Lafe on his Fancy searched and found nothing. 

Pippa rode a bit further. She saw nothing but suddenly she heard something. She heard it once and then she heard it again. She started to exchange her capture bolts for more deadly hunting bolts.

“Mommy!” A disheveled mannish brat stood out hot against the cool night time foliage. Pippa’s goblin vision included part of infrared. He seemed to wander aimlessly. 

A mannish brat, he was still a little bigger than she. His tender flesh might feed the raiders for several days. Pippa readied her crossbow and a deadly bolt but then changed her mind. Instead, she snared him easily. She bound him, stripped him, and led him back toward camp. He resisted stubbornly at first. He fell and he struggled to his feet again rather than be dragged over the rough ground. Every so many paces, he cried “Mommy!” 

By chance, Pippa led him past the place where the female men were hiding, still undetected. “Mommy,” the mannish brat wailed. 

Sylvia heard the voice and searched for its source. She saw her son in the dim light of the breaking dawn. The damned goblins had captured him! Everyone knew what goblins did with boys. She started to rise, stopped, and desperately fought the compulsion as long as she was able. Finally, she stood. “Timmy!” she cried for he was her only child and she could hold herself back no longer. Terrified to be left by herself, Alice followed her older sister in outright panic.  
Pippa mounted on her Juggz, turned at the cry. She saw first one man then the other emerge from the thick brush, wrists still bound. She smiled at her good fortune. 

Timmy looked back to his mother. “Mommy!” he cried. Pippa gave the rope a tug and snapped her heels against Juggz’ flanks to increase her pace a bit. Timmy hurried after her and after him, his mother and her sister ran, after him and not away. 

Pippa rode back to camp with Timmy leashed and the two men following docilely behind.


	3. A Yoob under Saddle

The girl and the mumsy were soon broken, trained, and sold. The goblins generally trained only girls and mumsies as mounts. Yoobs were thought too much trouble – too stubborn, too lazy and too eager for violence. Captured yoobs were usually castrated and fattened for the table. They kept a few intact yoobs to cover the mumsies and keep them in milk. Many disliked the gamey taste of an intact yoob. 

Pippa took the brat home with her. He looked to be about ten years old. She herself laughed at her questionable judgment. They fitted him with a nose ring. She promised the others to fatten him up for the table. However, his entertaining mannish antics soon made him more a pet or mascot rather than simply livestock.

Her daughter Sukie, about his age, took a liking to him and fed him by hand. Sukie called him “Boy” and became quite attached. Goblins matured like men with twice the lifespan. Men’s long years to maturity kept the goblins dependent on capture and discouraged the goblins from breeding the creature,

After much shouting and some tears, Pippa and her husband Odovacar chose to spare him at the first autumn’s culling out of regard for their sprouts’ feelings. Sparing him at the second culling was easier and, in the end, Odovacar never took his knife to him.

Two years passed. During the day, he played with the goblin sprouts. They let him sleep tethered on the porch of their house rather than in the stable with the other animals. He listened to the happy sounds of family life inside.   
Sukie introduced him to the grooming stand and placed his brand herself. Like other livestock, though, he was never allowed inside the house. 

More years passed. Boy just grew and grew and soon towered over the goblins. His body sprouted hair as men do, in all sorts of unlikely places, proving his close kinship with the bestial. Odovacar estimated his age as sixteen. Boy just kept growing. He was a head taller than any of the girls or mumsie but he had not yet achieved his full growth.

Sukie saw to his grooming. A male presented a special challenge. Filth collected under the foreskin of his cock. He screamed and pulled against his sturdy restraints when Holman Crookedfingers circumcised him. Sukie cried to see him suffer and tried to comfort him. 

Boy was seventeen. Sukie had much experience breaking and training girls and mumsies. She boasted that she could ride Boy too and she made good on her claim. Holman suggested that she geld him and make him more tractable. Sukie demurred and devoted many ten-days to make her boast good. 

Sukie fitted him with hooved boots. Boy readily accepted his harness. He wanted desperately to please Sukie. Slowly, he learned to obey her simple commands – “kneel,” “mount,” and “stand,” at first as part of game. The bridle was easy, though the rivets that secured the crown to his earlobes hurt. Training proceeded. He was suspicious of the bit but he could not long resist Sukie’s determination. Eventually, his body complied to her commands automatically even before his conscious mind had fully processed them.

The saddle was no burden. Boy felt just a certain pride when he carried Sukie around the paddock, stepping as smartly as you please. She was an experienced rider and she deftly shifted her weight as he ran. They moved as one.   
He jumped at the first touch of her spurs. Sukie let him feel their bite again. Boy had no appetite for pain and never forgot who commanded and who obeyed. He just wanted to please. He now slept in his stall in the stable with the other mounts – hobbled and tethered, safely far away from the girls and mumsies.

Boy ate and put on muscle. The goblin herbs improved his strength and endurance. 

After long hours alone in his stall. Boy was eager to escape his tether and hobble. He treasured his time with Sukie. He carried her proudly, taking pleasure in her nearness and her firm green hand on his reins. He felt her spurs and crop but she never hurt him capriciously or to excess. He understood her corrections as necessary and truthfully, a sign of her regard. 

Sukie rode him around the barrels and through the pole bending course to sharpen her control. 

Boy studied the course. Six poles stood in a straight line, 21 feet apart. He had done this before.

Sukie sensed his anxiety. “Easy boy, easy,” she whispered. “We’ll do this together.” Her hand stroked his neck. She ran her long green fingers lightly behind his ear and comforted him. His trust in her was without limit.   
Sukie’s spurs jabbed Boy’s flanks sharply and he exploded into motion. He had done before. He dashed the first forty yards. Sukie let him feel her crop just once. The pressure of her right knee and her firm pull on his reins guided him to his right. He rounded pole 6. Her weight shifted. The pressure of Sukie’s left knee and her firm pull on his reins guided him back to his left. He rounded pole 5. Boy’s body remembered the rhythm – right and left, every so many strides. The pressure of Sukie’s right knee and her firm pull on his reins guided him to his right again. They moved as one. He rounded pole 4. His speed increased with his confidence. The pressure of Sukie’s left knee and her firm pull on his reins guided him to his left. He rounded pole 3. The pressure of her right knee and her firm pull on his reins guided him to his right. He rounded pole 1. The pressure of Sukie’s left knee and her firm pull on his reins guided him to his left. He circled around and cleared pole 1 on his left. In and out, he passed between the poles again and finally circled pole 6 on his right. He turned back toward the finish line at an all-out sprint and felt Sukie’s crop three times as he dashed to the finish. 

“Great run!” axlclaimed Sukie’s friend, Nanz Sandhill, a red-haired, red-eyed goblin.

Sukie was exuberant. Boy basked in her approval.

Confident of her mastery, she took him on the trails around Osgyth. Like other mounts, he balked at stream crossings but quickly submitted to a jab of her spurs. Running with Sukie under the open sky was as near as he came to freedom. He proved a fast and sturdy mount. 

Sukie and her friend, Nanz Sandhill, shared a giggle over his man-sized naughty bits, quite ordinary for male men. Nanz wanted to ride him and he carried her as well, though always aware of Sukie’s eyes upon him. While their goblin speech meant little to him, Boy had become adept at reading their tone of voice. He basked in their approval. 

Nanz challenged Sukie to run him against her best mount, Lady. Lady was a proud, strong girl. Her mammillae were smaller than most mumsies.’ Nanz had never had her covered. 

Lady looked at Boy curiously. She had only vague recollections of her life before her capture. She had never seen a yoob under saddle. The large creature seems some sort of misshapen freak with a one-eyed worm-like appendage hanging between his muscular thighs. 

Lady leaped to an early lead eagerly. She was a proud creature and she would make her rider proud.

Boy carried Sukie easily but was slow to perceive his rider’s urgent demand for speed. She spurred him forward but only when she lashed him with her crop did he begin to understand what was required of him and run. When he finally ran, he ran like the wind.

Boy hung spread eagle on the grooming rack. His nose ring was clipped to the upright: his wrists were secured to the cross piece and his ankles set to the stays in the floor. Sukie washed his head and upper body. She washed his feet, legs, and lower body. She removed his hooved boots and inspected his feet carefully. A mount ran on her feet. She chatted with Nanz who groomed Lady on the next rack. 

“Sure be something if they kept themselves clean!” quipped Nanz. 

Sukie laughed. “And mucked their own stalls! Like to have Boy give me a bath – just once.” 

Nanz imagined herself in the tub with Lady fussing over her. Both goblins laughed at the ridiculous notion.

Lady turned her head as far as she was able to study the unfamiliar mount. He looked so different from the gelded males who ate and wallowed in shit in the fattening pens. 

Sukie went about her work. Sukie washed him head to toe, careful to dress the marks left by her spurs and crop with a soothing salve. His brand was well healed and clean. She cleaned between his muscular buttocks with a long-handled brush.

Boy sighed aloud. Her strong hands felt good on his tired body and somehow different than when Bobbers or Denk, the stable gobs, took charge of his grooming He jumped and grunted when she squished his ripe ball sac firmly in her soapy small green hand. The wooden stand groaned but held firm. The stand had been designed to withstand fully mannish strength. 

The goblins laughed. Sukie stroked his sex while Nanz looked on and laughed as he grew to exceed her small green-fingered fist. “Look at that! And your Denk is so proud of himself!”

“And Bobbers too!” Nanz added. Both laughed.

Lady looked too and wondered if the curious creature was in pain.


	4. Wenden Lofts

Sukie, Pippa and Odovacar, her mother and father, and her little brother Lem rode down to the mannish town of Wenden Lofts. Pippa rode her chestnut haired Juggz. Odovacar rode his brown haired Biscuitz. Sukie rode her blond-haired Boy. Lem rode Lassie, a docile raven-haired girl who had yet to come into her full growth but carried the young gob easily. 

They started early and the trip took most of a day, twelve leagues as men reckoned – twelve hours as men walked. Their well-conditioned mounts would make the trip in seven hours. 

Boy answered her spurs and crop smartly and Sukie showed off his speed and endurance. She ran him up and down the trail. Boy likely covered half-again the forty miles to Wenden Lofts. Her parents’ approval pleased her. Boy proved a strong and reliable mount. Sukie was quite proud of him. Little Lassie struggled gamely to keep up with the larger mounts. 

The four goblins made quite an impression riding into Wenden Lofts, Odovacar on his brown-haired Biscuitz, Pippa on her chestnut-hair Juggz, Sukie on her golden-haired Boy, and little Lem on his little raven-haired Lassie. Boy stood a full head taller than Pippa’s Biscuitz. It was not as if the townmen had not seen green-skinned goblins and olive-skinned gobs and their mannish mounts before. 

The townspeople had never seen a gob or goblin mounted on a yoob. All the attention made Boy proud. He smiled around his bit and stood as straight and tall as he was able; his male paraphernalia flopped and jiggled as he walked with the high stepping gait that Sukie had taught him. 

Little Lem attracted his shared of attention too. His Lassie was much smaller than the other mounts. She was no older than eleven. The goblin’s had raised her from a bratling. Her young body was well nourished and she showed no signs of abuse. Her chest showed just the budding of her mammillae. She carried Lem easily. 

It wasn’t as if the goblin sprouts hadn’t seen men before. Their village of Osgyth trained mounts for the Goblin Federation. Girls and mumsies were common, though trained a trained yoobs was a novelty. A pair of intact yoobs were kept over the Winter to cover the girls and mumsies in the spring and keep them in milk. Their duties completed, they were gelded and fattened for the Autumn Festival. Sukie now had her Boy.

Sukie never seen so many men in one place. Who feeds them? Who grooms them and keeps them from mischief? She saw mumsies and yoobs. The saw fat ones and thin ones. Sukie saw bratlings of all sizes – males and females - young bratlings too small to carry a rider but young and tender enough for the simplest preparation to suffice in the kitchen. She saw old men with white hair and wizened features. They would require long boiling and heavy spices to mask any off flavors. 

Man gangs prowled the lands below the North face of the Pinnacle Mountains. She knew men lived in towns like prairie dogs. The wooden building were crude by goblin standards but they were buildings and not just holes in the ground.   
Little Lem was frightened to see so many men, both males and females, milling about with no apparent restraints. In Osgyth or any town of the Goblin federation, no man was allowed to run free. His parents had taught him that men were powerful and dangerous creatures, always to be handled with caution and respect and always with an adult present. 

Sukie was anxious too amidst so many milling huge mannish townspeople. She felt Boy’s impatience. 

“Why are they wearing clothes?” Sukie asked. She had never seen a man with clothes – male or female. She had not yet gone on any raids. Goblins always wore clothes. Gobs, the males of the race, wore long, tight leggings and went bare chested or else wore leather vests. Goblins, the females, preferred breechcloths, and wore halters under their leather vests.

“They’re trying to look like Uncle Drogo!” The townsmen males wore loose coats of various bright colors over drab shirt, long drab trousers, and shiny shoes or boots. The females were draped from neck to ankle in some sort of tunic. Sukie laughed aloud. She compared the diverse, somewhat scruffy men of either gender walking about with Boy, Biscuitz, Juggz and Lassie, all sleek, well-groomed, and strongly built. Perhaps these townsmen were all deformed in some way and needed to conceal their unsightly defects? 

Uncle Drogo had moved to town several years before to buy raw girls and mumsies for Pipa and Odovacar to train. He had gone native to some degree. He now favored the fancy garments worn by mannish townsmen in place of the more utilitarian garb favored by the goblins of the Pinnacle Mountains.

Sukie saw many things that she had never seen before. She saw men riding their huge 4-legged mounts called horses. The notion of two-legged men riding four--legged beasts made her smile. She wondered if the 4-legged animals were even less intelligent than their two-legged masters. If two legged animals rode larger, less intelligent four-legged animals, perhaps, the 4-legged animals rode yet larger, yet less intelligent eight-legged animals? If one of these 4-legged horses covered a 2-legged mumsie, would she drop a three-legged bratling?

The way became more crowded as they neared the market square. Sukie now saw a few gobs and goblins among the throng of men. The pace was agonizingly slow. Sukie so loved to ride her strong mount at an all-out gallop. Pippa and Odovacar rode in front and the townsmen throng somehow parted as they pushed through on their sturdy mounts. Pippa warned her impatient daughter not to take her whip to the crowding townsmen. 

Odovacar saw the goblin inn first. They stabled their mounts and asked the stable-gob to feed them generously and groom them well. They had done a hard day’s work and earned extra good treatment. Juggz had to be milked. Odovacar reached in his leather change-purse and gave the stable gob a half-copper. He promised him another for a job well done.

His name was Bertie Button and Sukie thought he was almost cute. He was noticeably uncomfortable with Sukie’s Boy. Goblins never rode yoobs. He was as anxious as a young yoob covering his first mumsy. Sukie volunteered to come down later and help with Boy’s grooming. They stowed their belongings in their room and set out to see the mannish town on foot.

The town had a faint odor that reminded Sukie of mucking the stable back in Osgyth. On foot, the town seemed very different and much more dangerous than it had from her saddle on the back of her tall mount. The goblins were tiny compared to the mannish townspeople. Sukie didn’t even reach the waists of the taller ones. Odovacar wasn’t much taller. Odovacar held Lem’s hand for safety. Sukie held Pippa’s hand desperately. She feared they might be trampled.  
“Not far now,” Pippa reassured her daughter. “Just don’t let go of my hand.”

Sukie couldn’t imagine why a gob or goblin would choose to live in such a frightening place.

Their destination was right ahead. Townsmen were fewer and goblins more plentiful. All the mountain clans were represented. A half-dozen trained girls and mumsies stood staked out on display, hobbled and in their tack. They had been hooded to help them stay calm despite the commotion around them. Goblins passed among them inspecting the livestock for sale. 

Across the way, men sold their weeping captives to the goblins. The Lord’s reeves prowled to assure that their master received his taxes. A few mannish townspeople – males and females both – wandered about, drawing some curious pleasure from other men’s abject subjugation. 

Uncle Drogo came over and greeted them enthusiastically, hugs and kisses all around. His colorful tunic was in stark contrast to their simpler village wear. “Look how big little Lem is,” he gushed. “And you, Sukie, lovely Sukie, all grown up!”

Sukie hated when adults talked like that. With effort, she could be gracious but somehow it didn’t come easily for her. “Thanks, Uncle Drogo. We brought you some sausages and cheese from the village.” One could find many novel things in the town of Wenden Lofts but tasty cheese made from fresh mumsie milk was not among them. 

“Well,” he continued with animation, “I got great prices for that ginger girl and the two brunettes. The damned ginger tried to kick me. I promise you she tried just once and she’ll never kick anyone.” His whip arm ached after her beating. He shook his head vigorously as if to dispel the unpleasant memory. “When might I expect some new merchandise?”

“We’ve got two men completing training -a girl and a sturdy mumsy, and three more are a couple of months away,” Odovacar explained.

“I’ve got two girls for you and something else.” Drogo offered and led them to a post set well apart from the girls.

The large yoob stood in his restraints. Unclothed except for his restraints, he stared dejectedly as two townswomen chatted with him. One fed him berries from her basket. The townswomen squealed and fled as the goblins approached.  
Odovacar, Pippa, and Sukie stopped and gasped. Little Lem had no idea what the fuss was about.

“Lil and Lafe brought him in – yes, a yoob!” Drogo continued. A sturdy girl, yes but a yoob? A sturdy girl, suitable for training as a mount, was worth many times a yoob.

Odovacar shook his olive head doubtfully. “Crookedfinger’s gelds them and fattens them for the table. We Fairbairns train mounts.” He searched the man’s mannish face. His body showed the leavings of several thorough beatings.   
“Sukie did so well with her Boy. Thought she would like to break another yoob,” Uncle Drogo half-apologized. 

The man looked sturdy enough. The red berries had stained the white skin around his mouth 

“They took him alive,” Drogo said, stating the obvious. Drogo looked at Sukie. The unspoken challenge was obvious. All knew of Sukie’s success with Boy. “We branded him immediately.” Once branded, a captive was irretrievably livestock. 

Odovacar held Lem. Pippa and Sukie examined the man more closely. He was safely secured and collared. His nose was ringed; his ankles were hobbled. He could not kick. They were well accustomed to Boy; they had raised him from a sprout. This yoob was a wild, unbroken animal. 

He had dark brown hair and brown eyes – a brunet. Sturdily built, he was a mannish head taller than the average girl, his shoulders broader and hips narrower. He fully matched Boy in size. Goblins, male or female, had no hair below their head. The yoob was hirsute with hair on his face, chest, belly, groin, and legs, betraying his close kinship with the bestial. His muscles hung in heavy sheets. His male paraphernalia hung between his thickly muscled thighs. His brand was fresh and healing cleanly. 

The tips of her long goblin ears, let alone the crown of her head, didn’t his waist. Pippa put her long-fingered green hand on his flank to turn him. Startled, he jumped and Sukie jumped too. Pippa didn’t jump. She stepped back and slashed him once across the belly with her crop. He screamed into his bit but turned. 

Pippa looked quickly at Sukie and reinforced the oft-taught lesson with a glance. You never let them doubt who commands and who obeys. Severity is not cruelty but rather a kindness as it speeds learning and spares the creature from future suffering. A correction too mildly delivered is too soon forgotten and too often need be painfully repeated. Sukie had heard it all before so many times. 

His back was well muscled below his broad shoulders and showed the marks of many beatings in various stages of healing. His strong buttocks carried the goblins’ brand. A strong ass was the necessary foundation for a useful mount.

“A bit rough around the edges, hey,” Drogo admitted. “Took some doing to get him in harness. Do you think you can do something useful with him, Sukie? Your Boy is famous.”

"Meat and leather?" Odovacar scoffed. If all else failed, he might be slaughtered for his flesh and skin, though goblins were forbidden to slaughter men, even their own livestock, or consume mannish flesh in Wenden Lofts and its immediate environs.

Sukie searched her parents’ faces. Pippa looked at Odovacar. Odovacar looked at Pippa and studied the yoob. He knew how to drive a hard bargain. “I hope you didn’t pay too much for him.” Training mounts was the family business. They generally trained girls, though, and not yoobs. Except for Sukie’s Boy, the Crookedfingers kept the only other intact yoobs in Osgyth. The others bought their services to keep their mumsies pregnant or in milk but no one rode them. Generally, they were kept for one season, gelded, fattened, and slaughtered. Sukie hoped desperately that her parents would say yes. She loved a challenge.

“A fair bit of work! Half the eventual sale price?” Pippa offered.

Sukie looked at her parents hopefully. She was truly eager for the challenge.

Drogo nodded a regretful yes. The sale of a well-trained girl might support a family for a year but a yoob was likely much more work and much less profit.

At the Inn, goblins were the only customers; most in their outlandish townsmen attire. The chairs and tables were built to goblin scale.

“I’m so hungry, I could eat a man,” Sukie exclaimed and earned a quick glare from her mother. Not in Wenden Lofts, she knew.

Young gobs and goblins served the diners. The fare was nothing like simple village fare. Sukie had never eaten beef, meat from a four-legged animal called a ‘cow.’ The gob who served them claimed that cows gave milk and cheese just like mumsies.

After dinner, Odovacar sent Sukie to check on the mounts. Although she pretended to be annoyed at the chore, she was pleased with her parents’ trust and confidence. Perhaps, she might even see Bertie again.

Sukie volunteered to groom Boy herself, to Bertie’s great relief. She would groom Lassie and Boy and leave Juggz and Biscuitz for Bertie. The gob felt a certain discomfort around the large yoob. Bertie mounted Biscuitz on the grooming stand and set to work. Sukie secured Lassie and watched Bertie work. He seemed to have a way with girls. Sukie returned Lassie to her harness and lock her in her stall.

Sukie groomed her Boy thoroughly with a casual familiarity. The exhausted yoob gave her no trouble. The trip from Osgyth had taken most of a day at a brisk pace. She removed his boots and checked his feet carefully. This male paraphernalia hung blatantly exposed between his muscular thighs. She washed his head, neck, and brawny shoulders. Boy sighed and closed his eyes. She washed his back, chest and flanks. 

Sukie looked over to Bertie. He ran his six-fingered olive hands gently over Biscuitz’ mammillae. Her nipples responded and the girl sighed aloud. His soapy, wet rag passed between her strong thighs and she pressed against him to the limited extent allowed by her restraints.

Sukie laughed then looked at her Boy. He was rampantly erect. She bit her lip in derision and looked to see if Bertie had noticed. The gob was oblivious, grooming Biscuitz. Sukie treated Boy to a few furtive strokes with her soapy hand. He groaned aloud and Bertie turned to look. 

“Hey Bertie, do you think he loves me? Really?” Sukie grinned. “Does he just want to fuck me?” The notion of intimate relations with livestock was repulsive. 

Bertie, turned pale, the olive-skinned gob equivalent of a blush, and looked quickly away. 

Sukie snorted and returned to Boy’s grooming. She finished with his grooming, secured him back in his harness and took him back to his stall. She hung his hooved boots next to the gate. 

Bertie finished with Biscuitz and returned her to her stall. Then he brought Juggz from her stall. Her full breasts were heavy and sagging. Her nipples dribbled milk. Sukie took Juggz to her knees and she showed Bertie how to suckle directly from her breasts. Sukie drank from her left breast and Bertie from her right breast. The Juggz sighed in true relief. The sweet, rich taste reminded Sukie of home. The two finished at about the same time, turned, and looked at each other. Each laughed to see the other’s milk moustache. 

Bertie mounted Juggz on the grooming stand. He listened wide-eyed as Sukie told him about the new yoob while he groomed Juggz. Bertie told Sukie about living in the mannish town. Sukie tried to imagine what it would be like to live in the town in the midst of the huge townsmen, walking freely around. Soon Juggz was groomed and re-secured in her harness. All three mounts were watered and bedded down for the night.

In the morning, the mounts were roused and fed. Bertie earned his second coin. Lem drank from Juggz’ breasts, heavy once again. With a little sprout like Lem, a family did well to keep at least one mumsy in milk. Sukie and her father bridled and saddled the men. Sukie would accompany him and retrieve the two girls and the yoob. Pippa would take charge of little Lem. 

Sukie felt proud leading the large, powerful animal through the mannish town. Men and gobs scattered from her path. A 4-goblin rope -13 mannish feet - linked the yoob’s nose ring to a ring on the cantle of Sukie’s saddle. Odovacar trailed and led the two docile girls. 

Once, twice, the damned creature balked. Once, he sat down. The line snapped taut. Sukie looked back and spurred Boy forward. The pressure on the yoob’s sensitive nose ring dragged the ornery beast back to his feet. Sukie looked around to see if any had witnessed his stubborn defiance. 

The trip back to Osgyth took the three full days. With the captives in tow they could go no faster than an easy trot and then had to walk every so often to let them rest. Once an hour, they halted for a brief rest and watered the men every second hour. The yoob had much to make up in terms of conditioning as well as obedience. He excelled only in pure stubbornness. Sukie used her whip liberally and felt no regret.

She recalled a time when she had feared her whip more than her mount feared its bite. The goblins knew that a correction too mildly delivered is too soon forgotten and need be painfully repeated.

The journey home took the yoob to his very limits. By the end of the trip, he viewed the goblins with new found respect and a proper hint of fear despite their diminutive size.

Sheer exhaustion made him quite tractable his first night in the stable. Sukie and her father mounted him on the grooming stand without incident. They measured him for his bridle and tack. Spread-eagle on the grooming stand, Sukie inspected the healing brand on his right buttock. 

He jumped when Sukie hefted his fat scrotum in her small palm. “Steady now, steady,” she reassured him but she did not move her hand. He must accustom himself to being handled. He was hooded, harnessed, and locked in a stall far away from the others for the night. She looked forward to his circumcision. 


	5. Tyler/ Horse

“Fuck you!” Tyler screamed into his bit as the tug on his nose-lead jerked him forward, first one halting step then another as the tugs became a constant pull. The bit pressed down firmly on his tongue and prevented comprehensible speech. He saw townspeople –once his neighbors - men and women both – on either side of the street staring at him. They watched him being dragged naked on down the street and did everything in their power not to acknowledge him. Every time when he caught someone’s gaze, they looked quickly away, somehow both fascinated and repelled. 

Four goblins, two green skinned female goblins, one olive skinned male gob and a goblin sprout, mounted on their naked mannish mounts, dragged one poor naked creature – him – naked though the town in broad daylight. Two mounts were women. Their bare titties jiggled and their female asses bounced as they trotted down the main street toward the town gate. The sprout rode a poor creature, no more than a girl. The gob dragged two female captives behind him.   
A black-haired, red-eyed, green-skinned goblin dragged him down the street mounted on a man like himself. The blond-haired bugger did not seem at all troubled about carrying a goblin on his strong back or being naked and totally exposed. Tyler’s nose lead attached him to the cantle of her saddle. 

Tyler had believed that goblins rode only women. However, the mount was clearly male – something he had never before seen. His male paraphernalia were on blatant display – like those of any other domestic animal. With all more attractive female asses on display, he found himself staring at a branded male ass. 

Tyler stumbled along, harnessed securely with his wrists secured to his collar with about a foot of give, just enough to maintain balance but not enough to allow mischief. He tried to spit out his bit with no success. 

Many townspeople – men and women both - stopped to stare at the unusual procession. A few small children even waved. He screamed at them incoherently as he stumbled forward, step by step. He shouted incoherent obscenities and earned a few lashes from the goblin’s long whip. No fellow citizen lifted a finger to help him. He carried the goblins’ brand and now, he was only livestock.

When he pulled back, the goblin in front would spur her strong mount and drag him painfully forward. Or else he felt her whip and he was so very quickly tiring of pain. They hurt him when they pierced his nose and they hurt him terribly when they branded his ass. They seemed to have no reluctance to hurt him. He stumbled forward at whatever pace they set as best he was able and prayed that he did not fall again.

They cleared the gate and settled into an easy jog, the fastest he could manage. Every so often, they stopped so that he might rest a bit. Tyler’s thoughts turned back to his capture.

**********

“Don’t go,” Anne warned. “That’s where Meredith’s mother and sister disappeared a few years ago. Her little brother too What was her name again –Alice or was it Sylvia?”

“Best berries in the valley,” Tyler scoffed. “I went there last year and the year before. Just me and the fat greedy birds – no one else goes there.”

“For very good reasons” Anne went on. “It’s so very far from town. Aren’t you afraid of the goblins?”

Tyler warmed at her sincere concern. “Just think. Berries, so plump and sweet. I’ll bring you a basket, my sweet.”

“Please!”

“I’ll bring you two baskets.” 

“What if I see you, naked as a beast, with a bit in your stupid mouth carrying a damned goblin on your naked back?”

Tyler just smiled at her wild imagination. The goblins captured only girls, he knew. They broke them and trained them as mounts. They did not capture mannish males, he thought, the grannies’ grim tales of goblin sausages aside.

Tyler had little idea of how long he had hung there when the goblins came to check their trap – two goblins – a gob and a goblin rode strong-looking girls. Hanging upside down and helpless, he had lost consciousness at some point, only to be jarred awake when the goblin cut the rope and he crashed to the ground. he hardly knew what was happening when the olive-skinned gob tied his hands behind his back and cut the clothes from his body with a hook-bladed knife. 

Tyler looked around. The girls were bitted and hobbled and somehow still gorging themselves on the sweet berries. The two goblins looked down on him and didn’t appear too pleased. They had wanted a girl. 

With surprising strength, the gob held his head immobile with surprising strength. The goblin pressed a wedge into his mouth to hold it open and threaded a stout cord into his nostril. She shoved her small, six-fingered green hand into his mouth. He tried to bite her but her metal bracer protected her arm. He coughed and gagged but she retrieved its end and he was gaffed like a fish. His wrists were secured to a rope circling his waist. Naked except for his shoes, he ran behind the gob on his sturdy girl as best as he was able. 

He and his captors reached some sort of camp. Olive-skinned gobs and green-skinned goblins milled about. They were all clothed; the men – mounts and captives- were all naked. The goblins inspected the nine captives. –they pointed and jabbered in their incomprehensible language - six naked females and three equally naked males. The females wept and cried. The yoobs imagined their escape and bloody revenge. They looked gloomily at one another and tried to get a better look at the naked girls. 

One girl was purchased apparently and led away, then another, and then another. One of the males was purchased and Tyler was glad that he wasn’t the one. The gob who purchased him wore a blood-stained apron. A heavy knife hung from his belt. 

A colorfully dressed chubby gob studied the remaining girls then walked over to Tyler with the goblin and gob who had captured me. They all look so much alike but this new gob wore wildly multicolored robes. The green-skinned goblin held a bit and bridle in her six-fingered hand. The gob studied the two yoobs. His black eyes gleamed. The gob kicked the other male – not to cause harm but simply to get his attention. The yoob looked and the goblin showed him the bit and bridle. The male turned sullenly away. The gob looked at Tyler. For some reason, Tyler struggled to his knees. The gob smiled and jabbered with the other goblins. The goblin held out the bit and bridle. 

Tyler opened his mouth. The goblin smiled and said something unintelligible to the gob. The gob led him away by the cord through his nose and mouth. His ankles were loosely hobbled so that he could walk but not run. His wrists were secured to the rope that circled his waist. 

Tyler never saw the other male captives again. 

The gob secured Tyler to the grooming stand. First, his lead was tied to the upright with his nose inches from the post. Then his ankles were secured at shoulder width to stays in the floor. One wrist was freed. The gob grabbed his wrist and Tyler fought him. Tyler resisted as the damned gob tried to force his wrist to the crosspiece. The chubby gob was not weak, despite his size. Tyler stood twice as tall and carried four times his weight. He ripped his wrist from the gob’s grip and flailed it around. The gob backed quickly away. Secured at his nose and ankles, Tyler could not win free. 

The gob laid on the whip. Tyler shouted his defiance. The gob lashed his buttocks and thighs mercilessly. Tyler screamed when the gob whipped him. He did not need all that much time to recognize the hopelessness of his situation. He could not free himself from the stand. His screams became cries, and the whimpers. In the end, he lifted his wrist to the crosspiece himself and the gob secured it. The chubby gob freed his other wrist and Tyler lifted it to the crosspiece himself.

Tyler screamed even louder when they pierced his nose and placed the damned ring. He soon learned the meaning of the phrase, “be led around by your nose.” The pain of his branding was something more again. At least, they removed the gaffing rope.


	6. Training

In the morning, Sukie met her friend Nanz at the stable. They mucked all the stalls, Lady, Princesz, Biscuitz, Lassie, the two yet unnamed girls’ nearly ready sale, three girls’ early in training, Boy’s and the new yoob’s. The men were all fed and watered. They milked Juggz. Nanz marveled at the size of the new yoob. He was larger even than Boy.

Odovacar and Pippa arrived a while later with Rufus Sandhill, Nanz’s father, Denk, and Bobbers – work enough for everyone.

Sukie and Nanz brought the new yoob to his knees and removed his hobble. Nanz’ foot on the back of his knee kept him from standing until Sukie returned with Boy. The two yoobs eyed each other warily. They clipped the brunet’s nose lead to the cantle of Boy’s saddle. Sukie urged Boy forward and the yoob stood and stumbled after her. She laughed and called him “Horse” after the four-legged mannish riding beasts she had seen in Wenden Lofts.

She began at a walk. When the yoob drew too close, she spurred Boy to pick up his pace and the brunet struggled to keep up. Sukie varied the pace – walk, jog, stride – faster and slower. Once, the unruly yoob had tried rushing her. Sukie snapped her spurs into Boy’s flanks and brought him to an all-out run. She let out the rope as the yoob fell behind. She did not relent until the yoob tumbled and fell. She stopped, waited impatiently for him to get up, and they began again. 

Boy was well used to carrying Sukie. He found himself enjoying the other’s painful education immensely. 

After an hour or so, Sukie returned to the stable. She brought both men to their knees. She watered Boy and Nanz watered the yoob. The yoob was slick with sweat. His skin was filthy and abraded from his tumbles in the dirt. The second hour’s work went the same as the first but with less misbehavior. She went easier on him in the third hour and harder again in the fourth. As planned, he was utterly exhausted when Sukie brought him to his knees and Nanz watered him once more. 

Once she had had him secured in his harness, Sukie knew that she would succeed. He would learn to live with his restraints and accept the grooms’ hands on his body. He would learn respond promptly to her commands and signals. With somewhat more difficulty, he would learn to accept his bit and bridle. Ultimately, he would learn to accept his saddle and the weight of a rider on his back. 

Sukie was not cruel. She used her whip to command his attention, not to punish. She saw his potential and would train him rigorously. He just had so much to learn. Sukie was an experienced trainer. She knew that he would obey her at first only because he chose to obey her to avoid her whip. In the end, he would obey her simply because she required him to obey. 

She showed him the bit and bridle.

He recoiled then remembered the bit and bridle they had shown him in the camp. He had feigned compliance then and saved his life. This time?

“No!” Tyler shouted but his volume made no more impression on the little green bitch than his overwhelming mannish size. He knelt with his wrists restrained in his harness about 10 inches from his neck. One green-skinned bitch stood to his side and rested her foot heavily on the back of his knee and held him motionless. The other showed him the bit again and defiantly, he clamped his mouth firmly shut and twisted away as far as he might. Her whip cut into his flank again. He grunted with the pain but did not relent. 

She showed him the bit and bridle again. He held his mouth shut. She lashed him across the face with the bridle and he still resisted. Perhaps, if she hit him hard enough, he prayed he just might awaken from this waking nightmare.  
Sukie shook her head. Would he ever learn? She stepped in front of him. Kneeling, he was still above her diminutive height and likely carried six times her paltry weight. 

She slapped him. “Look at me!” she demanded in the mannish tongue. She could not let him win this contest of wills and she would not.

He glared at her and she slapped him again. She then grabbed his nose between the thumb and forefinger of her green hand. He twisted and turned. He fought as best and as long as he was able but air hunger finally forced him to open his mouth. She jammed the bit into place and secured it with the bridle. 

Tyler pushed his tongue against the bit. He found no give. He could only shake his head from side to side in a vain attempt to expel the device.

Sukie smiled. He was far from the first reluctant mount she had bitted and bridled. “That should do for you for now, sweetie,” she concluded with finality.

He pushed at the bit with his tongue but he was unable to dislodge it.

He followed Nanz on Lady in the afternoon – walk – jog – stride. At the end of the day, he was eager for some rest. They watered him generously. Lacking practice drinking with a bit in place, much of the water splashed over his chin, neck and chest, turning his dirt into thick mud. The pace was more relaxed in the afternoon and he ended the day filthy and caked with mud and actually glad for his grooming. 

His legs were sore in the morning but the morning session proceeded much like the previous day, if at a bit slower pace. They drilled him on his positions, “Kneel,” “Mount,” “Stand” for two hours around noon. Nanz stood behind him and he felt her lash when he erred or dillydallied. At least they chose to work him in the shade. They let him rest a full hour and ran him two more hours in the afternoon.

And so it went. He gained strength and endurance. He carried a saddle and then a weighted saddle. Distance and pace increased. The weight increased until he was carrying twice the weight of a goblin.

The gobs and goblins never told him their names but he heard them speak to one another. One does not introduce himself to his domestic animals. The two older gobs, Odovacar and Pippa seemed to be in charge. The younger goblin Sukie was responsible for his training. 

Sukie called him, Horse, after the mannish riding creature. As a trainer, she had some knowledge of the mannish language. “Horse, I’ll tell you once and not again.” She tugged sharply on his bridle. “You’ve had this bit in now for two ten-days. If you give me no grief when I replace it, I’ll take it out for the night. One chance and it will be some time before you get another, Nod your agreement.”

Tyler/ Horse nodded. Sukie removed his bit and bridle. This limited relief felt so good. The bit prevented intelligible speech. 

Sukie spoke the mannish tongue. He thought he might speak with her, reason with her. Tyler spoke. 

Sukie looked at him with disbelief and laughed. Later she described the scene to Nanz and Nanz laughed too. 

In his long hours confined in the stable, Tyler tried to speak with Boy. Boy had grown up with the goblins and knew nothing of the outside world. Tyler soon learned that intelligence was not a trait the goblins prized in men. 

The next morning Tyler knelt, bent his head, and opened his mouth to accept his bit. Nanz smiled and stroked his head. “Good boy!” In an instant, he was bitted and bridled again.

Tyler knew they planned to ride him. He brooded in his stall. “They can’t do this to me. I am not a dumb beast!” He told himself every morning. No one heard him and, in any case, his words were of no importance to anyone. “My name is Tyler and not Horse.” He would buck and shake off any goblin who tried to sit in his saddle. 

More days passed. Odovacar ran him behind Boy for a long two hour run. His endurance had greatly increased since his capture – with rigorous training ad goblin herbs. Still, he was breathing hard when they returned.

Odovacar pronounced the time right. They confined Tyler in a narrow chute. Odovacar climbed up on the gate, grabbed his bridle with both hands, and just stared him down. Tyler/ Horse glared back but then lowered his eyes. Sukie slipped into his saddle and planted her feet solidly in his stirrups.


	7. Ponyboy

Tyler felt her weight in his saddle. He felt her firm hand on his reins. She let him feel the slightest touch of her spurs. Something felt just right!

“Mount!” Sukie barked. 

Tyler/ Horse or Horse/Tyler dropped to one knee in the mount position. His body obeyed before his mind had fully processed her command.

“Kneel!” He knelt with both knees on the ground. This position was most useful for fastening or unfastening his hobble.

“Up!” He stood, rising from his knees without the use of his arms. This had required extensive practice. However, he lifted Sukie’s weight with ease. 

“Mount!” He dropped to one knee again.

Sukie was in his saddle; she drilled him endlessly on the simple commands. A fair number of olive-skinned gobs and green-skinned goblins stood around in the yard. Sukie’s heels snapped against his flanks and he stepped forward at a walk. He felt pressure on his right rein and he turned to the right. He felt pressure his left rein and turned to the left. Her heels snapped again and he carried her forward. She was riding him like an animal and he was letting her. All a part of a plan, he tried to re-assure himself, but whether it was his plan or her plan, he was increasingly uncertain. Curiously, something had felt just right about the feel of the goblin in his saddle.

Sukie cycled through the simple commands. At first, Tyler/ Horse or Horse/ Tyler had made a conscious decision to obey in order to avoid the pain of the lash. Now, after extensive training, Horse obeyed without hesitation, even before his conscious mind had fully processed the commands. 

Once again, just once, he had balked at the grooming stand. His nose ring was secured to the upright. Sukie had secured his right ankle to a stay in the floor and freed him from his hobble. He pulled his left ankle from her grasp and kicked out at her. She stood behind him and he couldn’t even see her. His efforts were totally ineffectual. Sukie jumped back and slipped around to his right side while he flailed about with his left leg. She rested her long fingered, green-skinned hand on his bare rump in a gesture that showed her complete mastery and spoke to him in soothing tones.

He so tired. He relented and let her secure his left ankle and continue with his grooming. She freed his wrist and he lifted his arm to the cross piece himself. In retrospect, he couldn’t explain why he had rebelled with no real prospect to actually escape.

Training continued. He practiced his gaits- walk, jog, stride, and sprint. They trained him to lift his knees in a high-stepping gait at a walk. They trained him to lengthen his stride at the faster gaits and waste less energy in purposeless up and down movements. He learned to answer to her crop and spurs. He learned to back – even pressure on the reins when he was stopped and he was to take a step back. 

Sukie took him on the trails. At first, someone always came along, sometimes Pippa on her Juggz or Odovacar on his Biscuitz but often Lem or Nanz on Boy. Horse liked running amidst the trees under a blue sky. He came to enjoy these sessions, a respite from his close confinement in his stall and the fetid air of the stable. Something felt just right about a skilled rider on his back and especially when that rider was Sukie. More and more eagerly, he looked forward to his time with Sukie. He came to treasure her praise and he came to fear her disappointment as much as her lash and he had felt her lash often enough.

He walked and ran with Sukie on his back. She taught him to turn to the pressure of the reins on his neck and not only their pull on his bit. She rode him through Osgyth with confidence. His now well-conditioned body answered her crop and spurs promptly, even eagerly. She ran him to near exhaustion daily. His conditioning gradually improved. He was glad when she brought him back to the stable and glad when Sukie secured him on the grooming stand and removed his tack. 

Dust and dirt had adhered to his sweat sticky skin. He was eager to be clean. Sukie washed him head to toe. Her busy hands felt good on his tired body. She washed his male paraphernalia in her soapy hands. She snorted at his undeniable arousal but continued her task methodically. 

Later, alone in his stall, he tried to make sense of what had happened. Why had he complied so meekly? He was so tired from the run. He had felt the pain of her lash and spurs. He had no enthusiasm to feel it again. Her hands had felt so good on his body. Simple logic insisted that he should feign obedience. That was obvious. Unless he had a real chance to escape, he should comply. He would spare himself much suffering. He might even win their trust and they might lower their guard. Still, he felt that a curious pleasure with Sukie’s approval. He had been born for this.

He tried to talk with the other mannish captives. The girls – he counted eight of them – were stalled in the other wing of the stable. Two had disappeared since his arrival to be replaced by three others who were undergoing training like his. The males and females were kept well separated. He tried to talk with the only other yoob – one they called Boy. He seemed to be some sort of favorite.

Boy had been in the stable a long time. He just wasn’t too bright. Intelligence was low on the hierarchy of desired traits for goblin mounts. Boy had little recollection of his earlier life and seemed to take a perverse pride in the high regard of these damned pointy-eared, hook-nose green-skinned goblins and olive-skinned gobs and especially the high regard of the black-haired, red-eyed green-skinned goblin named Sukie. His ass boasted her brand.

Boy was palpably jealous when Sukie rode Horse. In turn, Horse came to enjoy Boy’s obvious displeasure and tried all the harder to please his rider. When Pippa, Odovacar, Nanz, or Lem rode him and Sukie rode Boy, he was jealous too, though he tried his best to hide it.

On morning. Sukie led him from the stable. Horse felt Boy’s jealous eyes on him and gloated. He straightened his back and lifted his knees in the high stepping gait they had taught him. 

She rode him far this day, from Osgyth to Uttlesford on the steep narrow mountain trails. He ran hard for her. He answered her reins, spurs, and crop, giving her everything that she required. Once - twice, she took him to the mount position, dismounted, and brought him to his knees and let him drink from a crystal clear stream. She found no need to hobble him. She took him to his very limits and seemed please with his effort when they finally returned. Horse was thoroughly exhausted and dripping with sweat when they returned but he basked in her warm approval. Boy’s envious stare only added to his pleasure. Sukie gave him over to Lem and Nanz to see to his grooming. He was tired, almost beyond caring. Alone in his stall, he fell quickly asleep, genuinely happy and content. No dreams interrupted his rest. No worries or fears troubled this night.


	8. Lady

“Let’s see how far he’s come.” Sukie, red eyed and black haired, sat in his saddle and spoke to her friend Nanz. Horse carried Sukie and trotted beside Nanz on her Lady. He had come a long way. He carried Sukie on his back effortlessly at a trot and he could keep this pace for hours.

“Race you!” Nanz, green-eyed and red haired, loved to race her sleek, long-legged blond-haired girl. Lady was strong and quick. Nanz had never had the girl covered and Lady lacked the heavy mammillae of the mumsies kept in milk. A mumsie’s heavy breasts bounced uncomfortably when she ran and slowed her down. Lady could out run any mumsy in Osgyth. She had even given Sukie’s Boy a good run. She served well when Nanz scouted for the goblin raiding parties.

Horse tried to turn his head to see the naked girl’s bare breasts and belly. Horse had seen quite an assortment of naked girls and mumsies in the stable but a naked girl was a naked girl. He struggled to catch a glimpse of the secret place between her thighs. His view was severely limited by his blinkers and Sukie’s firm hand on his reins. He caught a quick glimpse of her face. She had and blond hair. Her nose was ringed, just like his. Her mouth was closed around her bit. Her bright blue eyes glowed with pride. She was eager for any challenge.

Lady studied Horse too. Yoobs were uncommon outside of the fattening pens. Boy was the only male mount she had seen. 

They attracted little attention as they passed down the single street of the goblin town. The sight of goblins or gobs mounted on their mannish mounts was commonplace in Osgyth. The town goblins had even become accustomed to Sukie and her yoob, though the males always created a stir among the girls and mumsies. 

They reached the edge of town and Sukie snapped her spurs into Horse’s flanks. Horse erupted into an all-out run. 

Lady ran even beside him, carrying her red-haired, green-skinned rider easily. Her strides were long and seemingly effortless. One might find it hard to believe but she belived that she had been born for this. She had been captured young and had few memories of her earlier life. She had been thoroughly trained and thoroughly conditioned. She took real pride in her speed, endurance, and Nanz’ high regard.

Horse matched her, stride for stride. His longer legs gave him something of an advantage. Sukie snapped her spurs into his flanks sharply and he surged forward. Lady struggled bravely to keep up and Sukie want to her crop. Nanz matched her. Her Lady was fearless and determined. 

Somewhere, somehow, Horse found some inner reservoir of strength and will. He pulled slightly ahead and held on to his narrow lead. 

The goblins brought their tired mounts to a walk. Nanz tried to console her Lady. The girl stared menacingly at Horse. She was accustomed to winning. She did not like to lose.

Sukie and Nanz walked their mounts until the men had regained their breaths. Sukie stroked Horse’s face affectionately. Though her words were unintelligible to him, Horse recognized the warm approval in her voice. 

Horse and Lady were secured side by side on the grooming stands. Horse’s nose ring was clipped to the upright. His ankles were secured shoulder’s width to stays set solidly in the floor. His wrists were held to the crosspiece. Sukie removed his tack. Horse could still turn his head a bit and watch Nanz groom her blond-haired, blue eyed girl. The girl’s bare pale skin showed the marks of Nanz’ whip and spurs. Horse suspected that he looked as bad or worse. He saw a hint of muscle beneath her smooth skin. She stared back at him with defiance and expelled a two clumps of man shit. Nanz waited until Lady had relieved herself and set about her grooming. 

Horse stared back and struggled to match her. He expelled an impressive turd. 

Sukie washed Horse’s head, neck, shoulder and arms. She scoured his chest, flanks, back, and belly with a coarse brush. She then her turned attention to his feet and legs. Despite himself, Horse sighed with contentment. She slapped his rump fondly and joked with Nanz. She grabbed a soapy rag to clean his male paraphernalia. Sukie chatted with Nanz as they attended to their chores. 

Once again, Horse was aroused, massively erect. Sukie’s hands felt so good on his body. This time, Sukie noticed his arousal and called to Nanz. The goblins laughed. Horse moved against her hand to the extent permitted by the grooming stand, tentatively at first and then with desperate frenzy. Sukie laughed and pulled her hand away. Horse humped the air wildly. She touched him again and he redoubled his efforts to find release. She removed her hand once more and completed his grooming. 

Lady watched his antics and laughed through her bit. Her laughter ceased when Nanz’s six-fingered hand slipped between her sleek thighs and gently stroke her sex. The girl sighed in turn and writhed in her restraints. Nanz brought her relentlessly to orgasm.

“Feeling good, girl?” Nanz teased. 

Sukie replaced Horse's harness and freed him from the grooming stand. Horse obtained no relief that night.  



	9. Boy

Horse listened as the green-skinned goblins and olive-skinned gobs spoke with one another. Eventually, he learned their names. Goblins did not routinely introduce themselves to livestock. Lem was Sukie’s little brother. Odovacar and Pippa were their parents. Nanz was Sukie’s best friend. Bobbers, Lanzo, and Denk worked in the stable. 

Horse strongly preferred Sukie but he had quickly learned to obey whoever sat in his saddle and held his reins. Sukie required it of him and he sensed her pleasure in his good behavior. She tolerated no nonsense and expressed her unhappiness strongly. Horse was a proud creature and he wanted to make Sukie proud. He had come to treasure her approval. He had little appetite for pain but he feared her displeasure as much as her lash. He had felt both. 

Gobs and goblins stopped their business and stared when Lem rode by on golden-haired Boy or dark-haired Horse. Lem enjoyed their attention and sat taller in the saddle. The yoobs created quite a stir among the girls and mumsies,   
tethered and hobbled, waiting patiently for their masters. While intelligence was not prized among men, patience was. They turned to look to the extent allowed by their restraints. 

The villagers had become accustomed to seeing Boy but they had known Boy from a brat. Most gobs and goblins rode female men. Sukie had earned wide repute when she broke and trained a yoob. All recognized that she just had a way with animals. Many just wondered why Sukie had gone to the trouble. All knew that male men were stubborn, lazy, and eager for violence. Male men were gelded, fattened in their pens, and slaughtered for meat and skins. Though a few had developed the taste, most found the taste of intact male men too gamey.

Sukie’s little brother enjoyed the stares. He took real pride in his mastery of a large, powerful animal. His seat was several goblin hands higher than his friend Wilimar Rumble, who rode his brown-haired girl, Twatz. Twatz was a fine strong girl. Pippa and Odovacar had trained her but she could not match the speed and endurance of Boy or Horse. The girl had heart but simply could not match Horse’s longer strides. Lem wondered whether this new dark-hair man might be even faster than golden-haired Boy. He soon had his chance. 

Sukie never looked at Horse the same. Horse had done his utter best but Boy had beaten him in the end. Lem had taken him out quickly, perhaps too quickly, and he had opened a substantial lead. He had come far since his capture. He had learned to accept his bit and bridle. He had come to accept a rider in his saddle. He was a well-trained and well-conditioned beast. Horse shared Lem’s glee when they raced ahead of his sister on her Boy and he ran all the harder. Horse would show Sukie that he was her very best mount but Lem had taken him to speed too quickly. Too much of the race remained to run. 

Horse ran ahead at first. Boy trailed but hung close. He was strong and well-conditioned too. He was accustomed to winning. Sukie knew her mount well. She waited and then went to her crop. Her Boy charged by Horse as they neared the finish line. 

The best rider knows just what her mount can do. Her mount trusts her and gives her everything that she asks of her. She takes her to her very limits but not beyond.   
Lem applied his crop and spurs enthusiastically. He hated losing to his sister. Horse’s arms and legs pumped wildly but to no good effect. 

Lem and Sukie walked their worn-out mounts, side by side, until they cooled down. Horse gasped for breath. His exhausted muscles quivered and he drooled around his bit. Boy looked as shattered as Horse but Horse would swear that Boy was gloating. Horse saw the fond affection that Sukie showed for her mount. He seethed with jealousy. Sukie teased Lem mercilessly. Horse did not understand her words but the blistering tone of her voice was unmistakable. Sukie never looked the same at Horse again. 


	10. Sale

In the morning, Horse stood, hobbled and tethered, on one side of the paddock and three of the newly trained girls stood on the other side, similarity hobbled and tethered, for inspection by a knot of unfamiliar goblins. All carried the stable's mark; none carried a mark of personal ownership. The Fairbairns broke and trained mounts. Guided by Odovacar and Pippa, they inspected the girls one by one. A gob and a goblin mounted two of the girls and rode them around the paddock. Then they turned to him. 

The gob examined him carefully and just chuckled. Horse understood nothing of the Goblin language beyond the simple words of his commands. Odovacar took him through his commands and Pippa rode him around the paddock. Horse did not see Sukie.

The gob mounted him and rode him around the paddock. He took him through his gaits – walk, jog, stride, and sprint. He had a heavy hand on his reins. Odovacar and Pippa secured Horse to the grooming stand for a more thorough inspection. 

The gob’s long-fingered olive-skinned hand was on Horse’s balls as he chatted with Odovacar and Pippa. Horse understood nothing of what they said.

“He’s neck trained too,” Odovacar explained - almost a boast. Horse was trained to turn to the touch of the reins on his neck – not just the pull of the reins on his bit. His rider could guide him one- handed.

“A fine beast,” the gob admitted, “but too much mount for me.” He laughed. “What do you want for him?” 

Odovacar smiled. “Four thousand crowns. He’s an exceptionally fine animal.”

“Two thousand,” the gob shot back.

“Thirty-five hundred.”

“Three thousand!”

“Sold!” Pippa held out her hand.

The gob held out his hand. “One more thing. You’ll geld him for me. I have no need for male foolishness.” Male men were notoriously stubborn, lazy, and eager for violence. 

“Okay, three thousand for the man and a hundred more for the trimming. He’ll need a week to heal.”

Now the hook-nosed olive-skinned gob smiled in turn. “You’ll throw in the gelding for free.”

Pippa looked at Odovacar and said, no.

Two days later, an unfamiliar olive-skinned black-haired gob rode him around the paddock but didn’t let him go any faster than a walk. A green-skinned black-haired goblin rode him and put him smartly through his paces. A second young red-haired goblin seemed terrified of her crop and flopped around in his saddle like a sack of potatoes. One by one, the girls were sold off but Horse remained.

When he was led back to the stable, Boy shouted at him in derision. Boy bore Sukie's personal mark.

The first goblin returned two days later and took him on a long ride. Her riding skill was obvious. She tested his speed and endurance. She tested his response to his reins and spurs. She went to her crop and took him to his utter limits. When they returned, Lem and Nanz walked him until he caught his breath, watered him, and secured him to the grooming stand. They groomed him with extra care.

The goblin returned with Sukie and examined him thoroughly. Sukie called her Lulu. Horse hung helpless and spread-eagle on the grooming frame and prayed that Sukie would protect him. The goblin lifted his upper lip to inspect his teeth. She thrust her long green finger into his mouth. She felt his neck and under his arms for lumps or bumps. She ran her green hands over his strong chest and broad back and down his flanks and brawny legs. She examined his feet most carefully –one by one. She took his scrotum in her hand to check for a hernia and inspected the end of his penis for redness that might mark an infection. She spread his muscular buttocks to examine his anus for hemorrhoids and concluded her examination with an almost affectionate slap on his rump. The two goblins walked off chatting. Lem freed him from the stand, put him back in his harness and led him to his stall.

Boy saw him and hooted his derision. Horse knew that something new and likely unpleasant was happening. This wasn’t like the sharp sting of the crop or spurs. It wasn’t like the pain when they placed his nose ring or branded him but the ache was real and deep. He didn’t know exactly what or perhaps, he really did know but simply refused to acknowledge the unpleasant truth.

Lem and Nanz tacked him up again and replaced his bit, bridle, and saddle. They led him out of the stable. Lulu and Sukie were shaking hands. Lulu turned to him and grabbed his bridle in her right hand. She stared him directly in the eye until he lowered his gaze. Then she held out her left hand with a slice of apple.

He hesitated for a long moment and looked around as best as he was able. The fragrance was enticing. Finally, he dipped his head to take the slice in his bitted mouth. When he took the apple, slice, Lulu grabbed his bridle with her left hand deftly and stepped up into his left stirrup and swung herself up into his saddle.

He shied with his surprise. Horse was uncomfortable with any new rider. She was not one of the gobs or goblins with whom he had grown comfortable. He detected a certain lack of respect in her easy confidence. He backed a step and tried to turn.

“Easy boy, easy now,” she whispered, trying to calm him. She let him feel her spurs and he quieted. “Better, see how much better.” Her goblin words meant nothing to him but her voice was calming. She allowed him no doubts as to who held his reins.

She snapped her spurs into his flanks. “Home, home now! Let’s see how quick you really are.” 

He surged forward at the touch of the spurs. The spurs, he understood very well. He ran though he had no desire to leave the stable and his familiar surroundings. This felt differently than an afternoon’s jaunt. Limited by his blinders and check reins, he tried briefly to look for Sukie or anyone familiar. Lulu commanded his attention with her spurs. He increased his pace and his mind quickly cleared, quickly emptied of doubts and regrets. He lost himself in the repetitive rhythm of his stride. He enjoyed the fresh air and warm sun on his bare skin and he ran as he had been trained. 

Her steading was fully two hours away. Lulu varied his pace to conserve his strength and allowed him one brief rest and water. Several times when the trail was level she went to her crop and brought him to all all-out sprint. His speed was exhilarating and his endurance excellent. She brought him to a walk and he recovered quickly. He ran all the way from Osgyth to Uttlesford. He was tired but still running strongly when they reached her steading, two gobs came out to greet her.

“You bought a yoob?” asked Biggles, a young olive-skinned gob, as she brought her Horse to the ‘mount’ position. Most goblins preferred girls as mounts. Intact yoobs were notoriously stubborn, lazy and eager for violence. 

“Pretty obvious,” answered Lulu with a smile as she stroked Horse’s cheek as he knelt beside her.

“We have a pen full of yoobs over there.” He gestured with his head, where a foursome of men were being fattened for the autumn culling. 

Lulu made a face. “Sukie Fairbairn from Osgyth, Pippa and Odovacar’s daughter, broke him and trained him herself. Don’t you gobs have some work to do?” She pointed to the pens across the yard from the stable. She didn’t need her goblin’s long hooked nose to know they need mucking. Biggles and Zeko trudged off back to work.

She led the tired yoob to the water trough and encouraged him to drink. Then she brought him the grooming stand and secured his nose ring to the upright. She removed his saddle and squatted to secure his ankles to the stays in the floor.

Horse thought briefly about kicking at her. He was not hobbled but he was bound to the grooming stand by his nose ring. He could kick but he could not free himself. He saw the whip hanging on the wall. He’d likely miss. Was it worth it? He was just so tired.

While he was still undecided, Lulu secured his right ankle and then secured his left ankle. The opportunity had passed. Then she freed his right wrist from his harness and he did not resist when she secured it to the cross piece. She freed his left wrist and she smiled when he lifted it himself to the cross piece himself. She checked his bindings and admired her purchase for a moment. He was a well-trained, strongly built animal and he was hers. She slapped his muscular rump fondly and gathered her buckets, brushed and soap. She began his grooming.

Horse resigned himself to another day in captivity. He had long lost count. He missed Sukie greatly and his familiar place in the familiar stable but had come to accept how little control he had over his circumstances. He even missed stupid Boy. He closed his eyes and found some comfort in the feel of Lulu’s long-fingered goblin hands on his tired body.


	11. Get a Girl!

His stall was on the far side of the stable away from the two girls. He found a corner, squatted and relieved himself. Sleep came easily for the tired yoob.

In the morning, Biggles fetched him. He noted the pile of man shit in the stall as he fastened a lead to Horse’s nose ring and led him out from his stall. Something to deal with later. Hobbled, Horse stumbled after him. Biggles brought him to his knees and held out his bit and bridle. Horse thought about refusing the bit for a long heartbeat but chose to cooperate in the end. Biggles secured his saddle and removed his hobble. Horse stood at the slip rail and waited. He looked about as best as he was able and sniffed the air for scent of the girls. He had become very good at waiting.

Lulu appeared with her daughter Gertie to inspect her new purchase. She placed her long-fingered green hand on his muscular buttock, demonstrating her ownership and a hint of fondness. 

Horse shuddered. 

“Easy boy, easy,” she whispered.

Gertie looked on in awe. The mere size of him was intimidating. The black haired, dark-eyed young goblin had some experience riding the gentler girls and took pride in her mastery of the larger animals, but this yoob was a different matter altogether.

Fuzzy and his brother Wuzzy worked in the stable. Fuzzy, a young olive-skinned gob, shook his head. Why would anyone try to tame such a beast? “Get a girl!” he teased.

“Race you!” challenged Wuzzy. 

“Me too” added his brother. They, like many, found it hard to understand why Lulu would chose to ride a yoob. Yoobs were generally larger and gain muscle mass faster, but yoobs were known to be stubborn, lazy, and eager for violence. Girls could be bred or give milk. A yoob required more extensive training and a stronger hand but he likely cost her a fair bit less than a fine girl. 

Lulu thought he was Fuzzy. Fuzzy and Wuzzy were twin brothers and few could tell them apart. However, Fuzzy usually rode Titz and Wuzzy rode Assz. Although all men look much alike to many goblins, Lulu knew her mounts and she could readily tell the mumsies apart. She wondered if their mumsies could tell the brothers apart.

Lulu pulled herself up into his saddle. She stroked his chest with her six-fingered green hand to calm him and freed him from the rail. 

The girls kept pace at first. Lulu tired of waiting. She snapped her heels into Horse’s flanks and he ran. His boy parts flipped and flopped. Horse pulled steadily ahead. Titz and Assz struggled to keep up. Their heavy breasts jiggled. The Lulu went to her crop and Horse charged further into the lead. Fuzzy and Wuzzy flayed their mounts but they could simply not keep up.

Horse breathed heavily at the end. Perspiration dampened his bare pale skin. He was tired but he took real pleasure in his victory and more in Lulu’s praise.


	12. Chapter 12

Horse carried Lulu as required. His new owner treated him well. She fed him and groomed him. She was a skilled rider. Bosco, her husband, wondered why she had purchased a yoob but found him a spirited but tractable mount.  
Once, Horse had brooded nightly on his eventual escape. Someday, he would escape. Not now, perhaps when days were short and the weather chill but maybe in the summer. Those dreams had faded. Now Horse thought once more of escape. He had not fantasized about escape for quite some time. He did not dream of freedom, though, and a safe return to the mannish world. Rather, he simply longed to return to Sukie. He had done his best for her and yet she had sold him. She had kept stupid Boy and sold him. 

Like Sukie, however, Lulu never allowed him an opportunity to escape. In the day, he was hobbled and tethered when not carrying a rider. He was hobbled, tethered, and hooded in his stall at night. His long, lonely hour alone made him hungry for attention.

Lulu rode Horse on a raid. Nanz rode Lady. As usual, Fuzzy and Wuzzy rode Titz and Assz. Their quarry – three men. two females and a male. fled when the gobs and goblins burst onto the road.

Lulu’s sharp spurs snapped into his flanks and Horse charged after them as he had been trained. She guided him with a firm hand on his reins. He carried Lulu easily. The men’s abject panic filled him with curious glee. They were men like him but he felt only scorn. The frightened creatures could never hope to out run him. Why dd they even try? 

Lulu fired a bolt. A female screamed, ran three more strides, and dropped as the poison coursed through her body. Lulu pulled on Horse’s reins and brought him, to a halt. She slipped quickly from his saddle to secure her captive.  
Horse stood and watched while Lulu deftly bound and stripped the unfortunate girl. He shared fully in his rider’s triumph. He smiled around his bit. He felt very superior to the unhappy girl. A second later, he wondered exactly why he was so happy. He should aid the girl and not her goblin captor!

At that moment, he realized that he was free. He was not hobbled. His reins hung limply over his back. He was not tethered to any rail. He looked about. Fuzzy had secured his captive. Titz stood and waited patiently. He was free. He could just run. The others might chase him but they could never catch him!

Her captive securely bound, Lulu looked up. She smiled to see Horse standing motionless and waiting. The she saw the anxious uncertainty in his troubled face and frowned.

A noise! A dozen armed and armored mannish warriors burst into the clearing, mounted on their four-legged horses, swords in hand. 

Horse turned and saw the men. His mind roiled at the danger and the unexpected opportunity. Would the warriors free him, their brother?

“Horse!” Lulu barked.

Horse turned his head at her call. He had seen Lulu smile. He had seen her frown. He had heard her laugh and chatter with her friends. He had never seen her face so twisted by fear and never heard the urgency in her voice. Fragments of notions and plans churned in his confused mind. However, Lulu had called him and he ran to her, while fantasies of freedom roiled in his mind. His body responded immediately to her desperate call. 

Lulu abandoned her captive and swung up in his saddle. She snapped her spurs into his flanks and they dashed off into the trees. The moment had passed. 

Horse ran. He could not look back. He listened for the sounds of pursuit as he ran into the thick woods, slipping deftly between the dense trees. He ran and he thought about the day’s events. Should he have fled when he had the chance? Would the warriors have freed him? Still, he ran. Lulu’s weight in his saddle and firm hand on his reins gave him direction and a certain comfort. They won free. The horses could not negotiate the dense trees and rough terrain. 

He sighed with real pleasure when Lulu stroked his cheek fondly and ran her long green finger behind his ear. 

Nanz, Fuzzy, and Wuzzy had also won free but had nothing to show for the day’s work except for the torn, soiled clothes from Lulu’s erstwhile captive and a tale to caution the goblin sprouts. Other days would be more productive.


	13. Fastest in the Federation

Over days and weeks, the Horse’s pain of abandonment gradually faded. He had done his best for Sukie and she had sold him. He had worked hard to please Sukie and she had chosen to sell him. Sukie was a trainer, she trained mounts and sold them. It was nothing personal though it felt very personal. Over time, a certain gnawing bitterness had tainted his longing for his days with Sukie. He hoped dearly to make Sukie regret that she had sold him. 

He had accepted his new life – his confinement in a stall, his bit, bridle, and saddle. Still, when he saw Boy carrying Sukie, his resentment flared. He stood straighter and lifted his knees higher. It may have been his imagination but he was certain that he still saw scorn in Boy’s laughing eyes. 

“How’s he working out?” Sukie asked Lulu. She stroked Boy’s cheek. Horse envied Sukie’s touch and saw the merry gloating in Boy’s eyes. 

“A fine mount! You trained him well.” Lulu answered. Her Horse was a strongly built, even for a yoob, and he had heart enough to match his size. 

Sukie and Boy so close made Horse anxious. He still longed for Sukie’s attention and resented Boy, his once rival. Horse shuddered and kicked the ground. Lulu let him feel her spurs to calm him. 

Horse felt Boy staring at him. Suddenly, Boy released a torrent of urine. Neither goblin reacted to Boy’s action but Horse judged it a clear provocation. 

“Horse may even be faster than your Boy!” Lulu offered.

“Man-shit!” Sukie answered, responding to the dare. “I had hopes for him once, too. Lem could not beat me and I doubt you’ll do any better. Boy is the fastest mount in the Federation.” 

“You’re on!” Lulu challenged. 

Horse did not know the meaning of her words at first but he sensed that something exciting was soon the happen. When the race began, he knew exactly what was required of him. Horse ran. Boy ran too. He was a powerful mount and he carried Sukie with ease. His long strides devoured the lane. 

Horse charged strongly out in front though, and held a lead. Boy followed closely behind, not more than a step or two behind. Boy was a strong mount at the peak of his strength. Horse could hear him breathe and felt the heat of his hot breath on his bare back. 

Sukie, a skilled rider and confident of her mount, let Lulu set the pace. She felt Boy’s impatience under his saddle and smiled. She waited, sure of Boy’s training, and let Horse bear the front runner’s burden. She waited and finally, she went to her crop. Boy surged strongly to the lead. 

Lulu’s spurs snapped into Horse’s flanks and he burst forward and slowly, stride by stride, slipped back into the lead. Boy inched ahead and edged back into the lead again.

Lulu’s crop slashed Horse’s rump. Horse hardly felt her lash as he knew he simply did not want to lose again. He reached inside for some yet untapped reservoir of strength and determination. He pressed forward.   
Mothers pulled their sprouts off the street to safety as they tore by.

Many olive-skinned gobs and green-skinned goblins stopped to watch the two yoobs race down the village street. Female men and their goblin riders were a common sight in Osgyth. Everyone knew that male men were stubborn, lazy, and eager for violence. These were the only two males broken and trained as mounts in the entire Goblin Federation. The town-goblins watched Sukie and Lulu with a hint of amazement. They were quite comfortable with their girls and mumsies but wondered how they might manage such powerful mounts. 

Gertie and Lily stopped with watch Lulu, Gertie’s mother, and Sukie race down the lane. Gertie thought her mom looked great on her strong mount. Someday., she would ride Horse.

Girls and mumsies, tethered to the railings that bordered the street, turned to watch to the extent allowed by their restraints. Most felt unalloyed envy. Whatever their burdens, they would rather be carrying a rider than merely standing and waiting, securely tethered to a railing. However, patience was high among the traits required of mannish mounts. 

The race came to an end. Lulu and Sukie walked their mounts until they caught their breaths and cooled off. Boy had absolutely nothing left. He had given his all. Breath burned in his chest. His strong muscles twitched and threatened to give out, even at an easy walk. Horse was equally exhausted but he had won.   



	14. Gertie

“Your mother bought a yoob?” asked Lily, a black-haired, green-eyed goblin and Gertie’s best friend.

Gertie stood, hand on hips and studied the creature, careful to stand back far enough to avoid a kick from his powerful legs. 

Horse stood tied to the slip rail, tacked and saddled. He was larger than any girl or mumsie that Gertie had seen. With his male paraphernalia on blatant display, his gender was clearly evident. 

Well, what do you think of him?” Lulu smiled. Her hand rested on his muscular buttock in a way that showed both affection and mastery. He now carried her mark. He had screamed when she branded him. They always screamed but it was good for a man to know she was owned. It settled her. 

The mere size of him was intimidating. Gertie had learned that men, both females and males, were large and dangerous creatures. A man might be trained but never tamed, she had been told repeatedly. Mannish males, boys and yoobs, were notoriously stubborn, lazy, and eager for violence. She had ridden mannish females, girls and mumsies, with some skill. Her mother had to go out and buy a yoob! Everything looked safe enough, though. Her mother had declared him broken. He was bitted and bridled. He was thoroughly restrained by his harness but she felt a quiver of actual fear deep in her belly. She hated that feeling and steeled her nerve. “Can I ride him?” she asked with growing determination. She would master the animal. 

Lulu looked at her daughter. Gertie was so grown up but she had not come into her full size yet. She was a skilled rider. The animal was spirited but he was not evil tempered. Lulu thought a long moment and nodded, yes.

Gertie grabbed his bridle and freed him from the slip rail. He was too tall to simply step up into the stirrup and pull herself up into his saddle. “Mount!” she barked in her most commanding voice. She hoped and prayed she had not squeaked. 

Horse dropped to one knee promptly as he had been trained. He now obeyed automatically without conscious volition.

Gertie stepped up into his stirrup and swung herself up into his saddle. “Up!” Lulu helped her shorten the stirrup straps. 

Horse stood and Gertie towered over the gobs and goblins.

Gertie stroked his face to calm him and guided him into the yard. She turned him cleanly into the lane. She snapped her spurs into his flanks and brought him to an easy trot. She ran him up and down the street until he was exhausted. Dirt adhered to his sweat covered body. 

Horse hung spread-eagle on the grooming stand. His nose ring was secured to the upright, his ankles to the stays in the floor, and his wrists to the crosspiece. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of Gertie’s small hands on his body. He was tired and would rather be clean than dirty. 

Horse heard a noise and opened his eyes. Nanz mounted her Lady on the stand beside him. Once Lady was secured, Nanz attended to her grooming. 

Lady turned her head toward him and smiled around her bit. She sighed. Horse heard her belly rumble. She farted, then expelled a turd. The smell was unmistakable.

Horse smiled. He strained and matched her. He promptly expelled a turd of his own.


	15. Juggz

This was something new for Boy. He was harnessed and hobbled but carried no saddle. Sukie stood on one side and held his bridle in her green-fingered hand. Denk stood on his other side. Horse looked ahead and saw Juggz secured on the grooming stand. 

Her nose ring was secured to the upright. Her arms outstretched on the crosspiece and her ankles secured at shoulders’ width to stays set in the floor. Her juicy female ass was on full display and her ripe sex peaked out between her brawny thighs. Pippa stood beside her and tried to calm her. 

Juggz was anxious. She fidgeted and pulled at her restraints. This was not a routine grooming. She had been here before though and understood how little choice she in the matter. Pippa and Denk stood on either side and tried to calm her. 

Something about her ass and something about how it moved stirred something inchoate in Boy. Sukie’s hand on his sex pulled him forward. 

Then Juggz moaned. She knew exactly what was to happen.

Boy was aroused. His rampant cock before him, Boy pulled forward and threw himself over her. He rubbed his bitted face on her back and thrust himself madly between her brawny thighs. 

Sukie squeezed the base of his cock firmly until she could maneuver him into the proper position. Boy howled in frustration and the gobs and goblins laughed and cheered.

Juggz groaned and looked imploringly at Denk.

“It’s okay, girl,” Denk answered her, not without kindness. 

Boy slipped easily between her labia and penetrated deeply. Juggz had born many bratlings. Boy screamed his triumph and pumped wildly. 

Boy finished noisily and Sukie dragged him away.

Denk attended to Juggz grooming. Her labia and swollen. Boy’s leaving ran down her thighs. Tears ran down her cheeks. The old girl was crying even though she had survived this many times before.   
“It’s okay girl,” Denk reassured her and set about his task. Maybe we’ll get a bratling in three-quarters of a year? He thought back to Juggz’ last bratling. Juggz bratlings were always special.  



	16. Epilogue

Denk hated this job. Pippa sent him to the stable to fetch Juggz’ little bratling. Winter was breaking up, even in the mountains. Feeding her little Tiny had been Juggz main activity these past months. Denk had helped her breeding and helped with the birthing at the start of winter. Juggz had nurtured the chubby bratling for the better part of a year. Now Juggz was needed for other tasks. The goblins would have to milk her twice a day to keep her in milk.

The mumsie was sleeping with the little bratling at her breast when Denk slipped into the stable. The olive-skinned gob had much experience on raiding parties and moved silently. Juggz lay on her side, harnessed, hobbled, and tethered. Denk reached down and gently grabbed her bratling.

All stayed still for a long moment and Denk thought he might make a clean get away. Then the chubby bratling screamed. He closed the gate and secured it.

Juggz opened her sad eyes and wailed. She struggled to her feet as Denk turned and briskly walked away, the screaming bratling in her arms.

Denk quickly left the barn and did not look back. He knew than men did not feel pain or suffer like goblins though Juggz’ cries might make one stop and reconsider. Juggz stood at the half door of her stall at the limits of her tether and wailed. She searched for her Tiny in vain.

Pippa took the screaming bratling from Denk, careful to avoid dirtying herself with his urine or feces. She laid him on the table. She took the razer-sharp cleaver in her long fingered right hand, smiled, and gently lifted his chubby chin with her left. 

When she touched him, his crying stopped. His features relaxed. He cooed and threw her a shy half-smile. Pippa brought the cleaver down and severed his head with a single stroke.

She washed the bleeding carcass in the sink and opened him from groin to neck to remove his innards. She trimmed his bony hands and feet. Sucklings were roasted whole, skin on. Larger men were usually skinned and butchered.

Anticipating the dinner to come, Denk watch her work. Juggz’ bratlings were always especially tasty.


End file.
